Conventionally, there is known a vehicle seat including a seat back frame, a cushion pad covered with a skin member and fixed to the seat back frame, and a back board fixed to the seat back frame.
For example, as a member attachment structure for attaching a back board to a wire member of a cushion pad from a rear side of the cushion pad, Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure in which the back board has plural pairs of hooks for sandwiching wire members in the upper-lower direction. More specifically, in this structure one of hooks in each pair includes a first pillar-shaped portion protruding frontward from the back board, and a first engagement portion protruding downward from the front end of the first pillar-shaped portion and having the same width as the first pillar-shaped portion.
The other one of hooks in each pair includes a second pillar-shaped portion protruding frontward from a position shifted in the right-left direction as well as in the upper-lower direction from that of the first pillar-shaped portion, and a second engagement portion protruding upward from the front end of the second pillar-shaped portion and having the same width as the second pillar-shaped portion.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicle seat with a back board, in which an upper portion of the back board includes hooks for temporarily attaching the back board to a seat back frame, and a lower portion of the back board includes screw holes for fixing the back board to the seat back frame.